Talk:Yasuo/@comment-25223119-20150308133440/@comment-24036535-20150313005634
I think I can sum something up fairly simply, Yasuo has an overloaded kit, easily one of the strongest in the game, and has terrible numbers, because his kit is so overloaded, this is pseudo balanced, because it means a decent Yasuo can make good use of his kit, and work around bad numbers. But let's go over his kit shall we? Passive: Oh, hello, double crit chance, IE+Shiv? highest DPS in the game, easily (Do remember, ADCs usually only get 40-55% crit chance, Yas get's 90-100%, though his reduced crit damage hurts, it doesn't hurt him THAT much). Shield to help circumvent poke? That generates by moving? And generates faster by dashing? Maybe, but not with the other passive, too much. Q: Eh, alright, basically another AA, but it also grants him a long range, AoE knockup, not something very healthy on a melee carry/assassin, whichever you prefer to class him as. I also did some math a while ago, I can replicate if you'd like, but for now, I think it's safe to say Yasuo has better DPS than most if not all ADCs, with his Q or AA, you know, double crit chance and all. W: Main problem? It means Yasuo can very easily negate very long cooldown spells, sure, you can wait for a window of oppurtunity while it's down, but oftentimes that might cost you, say, your Ashe arrow, maybe Varus ult, maybe a lower CD, or several, but it's still going to cost you your own abilities to take down his, sometimes several. E: Can anyone say highest situational mobility in the game? A dash per enemy unit, on a 6 second CD per unit, .1 second CD otherwise. Oh my... On top of the fact that the situations where it ISN'T the highest, are very rare, you know, when you're in a lane with no minions, in river when you don't have many enemies to dash to, etc. R: 50% bonus armor shred? I guess, it's not too terrible, only means he can shred tanks right? Well, now the problem becomes tankier champions, like bruisers, can't handle Yas, generally an assassin or melee carry is supposed to lose to someone who can survive their initial burst, and then deal enough dps while sustaining enough damage to kill them. Also, second longest gapcloser in the game? Really? On a 30 second CD? Nocturne's ult is on a 100 second CD, and delayed. Not to mention Yasuo's has a 150% scaling? AoE? plus an extra second on a knockup? Doesn't seem fair to me at all. Yeah, so, high damage, high mobility, plenty of ways to get around general weaknesses, melee? No problem, tons of dashes. CC? Eh, windwall so you have to burn extra on me. Need more defense? Ha, shield. Kiting in general? All of the above. Finally: You really cannot argue that CC/shutting down/denying kills, are counterplay, because you can do that to LITERALLY EVERY SINGLE CHAMPION IN LEAGUE OF LEGENDS. CC is such a core concept, that you don't focus on what it counters, but who counters it (Poppy, Olaf, Irelia). Shutting down his early isn't always possible, nor denying him kills. Counterplay is something that directly impacts one champion over others, such as an attackspeed slow, useful on Yas, not so much on Lissandra. As a bit of data: Last time I checked, his winrate is below Galio's, because he has shit numbers, but his kit is still broken to all hell, all of that raw power really should be reworked.